


Surprise Knot

by SmutForAll (Searece)



Series: Berthroom Fics [3]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: (sort of), Kink Meme Prompt Response, Knotting, M/M, NSFW, Other, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:57:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searece/pseuds/SmutForAll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>NSFW ficlet that is somewhat a fill for the TF Anon Kink Community on Livejournal.  This is sort of a fill for the TF Anon Kink community on LiveJournal.  Characters are left unnamed here, and one knots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Knot

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the req: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html?thread=15131285#t15131285

"Mm, hi." His partner slowly stirred in his bonds.

"Hey," slurred his slightly smaller lover as he stretched as much as he could, which wasn't very much with how excellently he was bound. "That was..." he trailed off when he found he couldn't describe it accurately enough.

"I'll settle for amazing." His tone was, appropriately, rather smug.

"Haha, of course you will." The smaller turned his helm to delicately nuzzle his berthmate, whose lips nipped at his helm appendages to make him squeak and shudder. After a few more moments, when his valve started to ache a bit, he started squirming, wanting to be released.

"Hold on," purred the larger of the pair as he sat up, though didn't remove his still-engorged spike from the other's frame. Reaching for the complex bindings, he paused when the smaller spoke.

"Ain't got no 'on' to hold, lover." His tone was amused and expectant.

The words wrung a surprising chuckle from the free mech, and he drew from subspace a small metal plate with a word carved into it. Pressing it into the smaller's servos, and watching them close around it, he resumed taking off the other's bonds, though he did have to twist a bit to remove the other's leg bindings.

"Okay, you're free."

A few more moments of wiggling earned a confused trill from the smaller. His valve felt stretched beyond what he thought it should, his partner's spike somehow extra-large at its base. "Hn," he grunted softly, "why can't I move off your spike?" His valve quivered around the thick intruder even as he continued trying to get off of it. "This ain't funny," he pouted even as he panted, not quite sure what was going on but unwilling to panic all the same.

"It's a knot." The larger barely resisted the urge to chuckle at the other's confused expression.

"A... knot?" a look of realization popped onto his faceplates, "You have a knot? You?" His plating clicked together and rattled a bit in arousal at the thought.

Softly he huffed, more amused than offended, like he tended to be around this mech. "All of my frame type does. We can turn the coding for its activation off if we like and most of us do to avoid potentially hurting our partners if we take those of different frame types."

"Then why don't you?" the smaller shuddered as he twitched his hips from side to side, earning a soft groan from the mech above him and a grab to his hips.

"I find their reactions... intriguing."

"Hehe, you mean you like it, don't you? I-It gets you hot, am I right?" Carefully he lifted himself up on his knees to wiggle his hips as much as he could. Beginning to pant, he moved is servo to rest them against the wall the berth rested against.

"…So what if it does?" The larger mech shuddered against his berthmate, his servos sliding up to wrap tightly around the other's waist.

Moaning, his helm tossed back, the smaller didn't answer as he squeezed his valve around the engorged length inside him. The other's hips rocked softly against him, moving him with them.

"Mm, oh, yeah," the smaller shivered and pushed his hips up and down, his chassis bouncing as he tried to wiggle himself off the knot. "That thing is _huge!_ Oh!"

"It's, ah, not hurting you, is it?" his partner panted, concerned for his lover even when interfacing.

"Pit no!" sharply squealed the smaller as he twisted at the waist, scraping the inside of his valve with the intruding spike. Bouncing up and down was considerably difficult, but rotating rubbed their equipment together just as good. "Haha, you know how flexible I am!"

The mech's clear enjoyment of the knot soothed the larger, who pulled his arms down around the other's waist to grind their equipment together. "Well," the larger snorted, "I'm just glad you like it so much."

"Lawl, yas~," a giggle sounded, "I just love it, definitely want to get off on it."


End file.
